It has been found that automobiles have always been considered one of the most convenient forms of transportation available to us, whether from home to work, or for shopping. Hence, many thieves steal cars and sell to a garage of other places for easy money owing to this basic requirement. In view of this, many kinds of locks have been invented to prevent car theft, such as alarm, door lock, steering wheel lock, and gearshift stick lock etc. Among these, the steering wheel lock is inconvenient to use, the gearshift stick lock is not secure enough to prevent an automobile from being stolen, and the car alarm may sometimes missound.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art locking arrangement for the gearshift stick of a vehicle. As illustrated, such a lock cannot prevent the gearshift stick of a vehicle from being severed below the lock body and the car thief can sever cut off the gearshift stick below the lock body thus freeing the shifting mechanism so that the car can be driven.
Cykman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,099, also discloses a locking arrangement for the gearshift stick of vehicles. However, such a locking arrangement still cannot prevent the gearshift stick from being cut off below the lock body.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a gearshift stick lock for an automobile which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawback.